


Forgiveness

by Unicornsfartglitter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Forgiveness, Friendship, M/M, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:23:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: It’s a cold rainy day and Rick’s in pain. Negan just wants to make it better.





	Forgiveness

Rain drops splattered across the window, the cold slowly seeping inside. Rick groaned out looking outside, his back and leg aching with the beat of his heart. He was glad he gave up his leadership because despite his still young age he felt old and useless. He felt like shit and things would still get done without him so he closed his eyes and drifted off into dreams where Glenn and Carl still lived.

Negan cooked breakfast, fed Judith, tidied up the house and was now checking the perimeter. Rick hobbled with his cane but always came down but not today. Maybe he was sick or maybe Negan missed him and he was already outside helping with something. Sure Rick stepped back but he still helped out too much.

The curiosity won out and returning home Negan ran up the stairs and knocked on the door.

“Come in.”

Rick laid in bed wrapped in a blanket and he looked tired. “Shit Rick.”

Full laughter filled the air beautiful though ragged. “You don’t look too good yourself Negan.”

Stepping inside Negan opened the curtains further, his breath covering the window in fog. “You going to sleep all day?” He asked to the window.

“It hurts to move. I could eat a bottle of Tylenol and it wouldn’t touch it.”

“Leg?” Negan left the remorse out of his voice that dampened his core with heavy guilt.

“Back mostly but yeah the leg as well.”

Negan couldn’t take back that day just as he couldn’t take back the mean things he said to Rick when he blamed him for Carl’s death. Rick forgave him for killing Glenn and Abraham, starting a bloody war, and even breaking his fucking leg but he didn’t forgive him for taunting him with Carl’s death. He told him to his face how much it hurt and no apology could take take that bitter anger away.

“You need anything? Pills or food?” Negan wanted to buy his own guilt away.

“No I’ll be okay. It will be warmer tomorrow and not raining.”

Negan turned to Rick again who still managed a smile. “I got some stuff that will help.” Marching out the door he went to get a remedy.

Rick rubbed his temples. Sometimes he wished Negan was an ass again, not so helpful.

Negan arrived back quickly with two items. “Icy hot and a heating pad.”

“Where did you get a heating pad?”

“I’m no young buck. I picked it up for my own finicky back. Roll over.”

Rick wanted to say no but the easiest way to get Negan gone was to give him what he wanted. Taking his time he turned. He was in only a t shirt and boxers. 

Negan climbed in beside him and Rick stayed still and quite as Negan lifted up his shirt. Cold gel squirted on his back and Negan massaged it in as it turned fire hot. Negan’s large hands massaged deep paying extra attention to his lower back and entire spine. He released a throaty moan as he started to feel better causing Negan to laugh softly.

“Now That the boring part is over.” Negan purred massaging his covered ass.

A stern warning was about to be said when Negan moved back still laughing. Rick turned to lay on his aching back after Negan pushed his shirt back down.

“Now the leg.”

Rick glared at him. “It’s okay.”

“I already got this gel out and it’s fucking cold out, it will help.”

Rick went to say “no” but Negan already grabbed his leg and massaged the cream in and okay, it did help.

“Maybe you should be a masseuse.”

Negan laughed heartily and massaged his leg deeper. “I’d only do this for you Ricky.” He said with a sultry wink.

Rick rolled his eyes knowing Negan was only being playful but part of him knew it was true.

“I wish you could walk without that damn cane.” Negan eyed it with contempt.

Rick huffed out fondly. “We all wish for a lot of things. Such is life.”

Negan nodded in understanding still working his leg that felt much better.

“Still some good did come out of this life.” Rick sighed out happily.

Negan looked up and smiled staring into Rick’s pretty blue eyes.

“Yeah Rick I have to say despite walkers and all this bad shit I’ve still been blessed.”

‘Me too.’ Rick thought as Negan massaged his no longer sore leg with no intent on stopping. Soon Rick would tell Negan he forgave him for everything, maybe tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally did a Friendship fic with potential for more!!


End file.
